The Tower Of Imprisonment
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: Once Midna got hold of this information, it was clear to her that she had to find Hyrule's princess and learn exactly what went through her mind when she made this choice.


**Hello all my dearest friends and readers! I have decided to try something different so this might not turn out very well. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Princess…**

The Tower Of Imprisonment

Their relationship clearly wasn't stable from the start.

It all started a few hours after the Princess surrendered Hyrule (including herself) to the "King who rules the Twilight". While staring out the window of her "tower of imprisonment", she heard a mysterious female chuckle coming from directly behind her. Turning around, Princess Zelda sees a pixie-like creature floating quietly while giving her a very slight annoyed look with a mischievous smirk.

"My, my, Princess Zelda, you are one difficult woman to find!"

Not knowing what to do or say, Zelda turns her back to the creature and back to the window.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the Princess asked.

The creature's smirk widened. "Most call me Midna; you may also call me as such."

Zelda nodded slowly. "Very well then, Midna why have you come?"

. . .

Midna just couldn't believe the Princess in front of her. She went through a hard time herself, but never gave in to anything, while Zelda just gave up without even trying to put up a fight.

She allowed her kingdom to fall prey to the Twilight while being alone in a cold, dark tower with nothing to do but watch everything in front of her fall apart.

Once Midna got hold of this information, it was clear to her that she had to find Hyrule's princess and learn exactly what went through her mind when she made this choice.

Moving closer, Mina responds to Zelda's question. "Well, Princess, it's not why I'm here, it's more like why are you here?"

When no response came, Midna kept going. "I mean don't you think it's rather odd that the ruler of this world would just give in to the slightest threat and allow herself to become a prisoner without even trying to put up a fight? It's a bit of a betrayal if you ask me."

Zelda knew that without a doubt, Midna's words were true. She had surrendered herself to the Twilight King and allowed Hyrule to fall into a state of darkness and despair while the only thing she could do is remain locked in a dark tower and watch it all happen.

"If you are here to mock me for my decisions, then it would be best if you leave." The Princess said while trying to tighten her black mourning robe.

Seeing that she wasn't really getting anywhere with the Princess, Midna decided to take a better look at their surroundings.

To say the Princess was now in less than royal conditions couldn't be any more true.

One bed with a single sheet…

A fireplace with a dying fire…

A simple desk with a book and a few scrolls…

A lone chair by the window…

This woman was no doubt a prisoner.

Soon, the silence between her and the Princess put Midna on her last nerve.

"Well, Princess to answer your earlier question, I have come to find out why you gave in so quickly instead of trying to fight."

The Princess sighed. "There were too many lives at stake. If I chose to fight, there would no doubt be several lives lost.

She then turned around to face Midna. "That's why I surrendered to keep them safe. I also know that as long as I remain here, things will remain as such."

Zelda removed her hood, finally showing Midna her face. "Now you know…" she said before turning back to the window.

Turning around again, Midna makes her way to the desk and looking at the scrolls, she notices that one has a weird drawing. Unrolling it, she sees it is a drawing of what looks like some kind of wolf.

"Midna, it's very impolite to search through someone's possessions without asking.

She turned around and sure enough, Zelda was staring directly at her.

"Relax Princess, all I saw was this wolf picture."

Before anything else was said, Zelda walked to the desk and looked at the scroll Midna was caught looking at.

"I have seen this wolf in visions before all of this even happened."

She then picked up the scroll and held it in front of her.

"He has the biggest and most piercing blue eyes and fur of the darkest of gray…it is just a majestic creature."

Midna frowned and shook her head. "Again Princess, I don't know what's going on in your crazy mind, but it seems that you have fallen in love with this wolf and that you have put some sort of reliance on it."

Unfazed by Midna's words, Zelda continued speaking. "This wolf's also unique because within it, a human heart beats."

At the Princess continued her explanation of the wolf, Midna couldn't really help but in her own way respect Zelda for what she did while still annoyed with her at the same time.

She also had to admit that this "wolf" sounded quite interesting.

After a while, Zelda had finished telling Midna about the "wolf", the latter decided that she had enough, and leaves quietly with a plan in mind.

"Maybe this "wolf" could be useful to both me and the "Twilight Princess".

While Midna was formulating a plan and Zelda was once again left alone, a cell door had just closed and locked.

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please rate and review!**


End file.
